Amores De Elite
by Lana L
Summary: Los chicos y chicas mas ricos del país asisten a la secundaria de konoha,en este nuevo año descubrirán todos los problemas que puede llegar a tener un adolescente,el amor,el engaño y la felicidad son cosas que empezaran a experimentar.
1. Chapter 1

"Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto"

Capitulo 1

Una Escuela De Elite

Son pocas las personas que asisten a la secundaria de Konoha ya que es una institución elitista donde estudian los hijos de las familias más adineradas del país, solo jóvenes que poseen altas cantidades de dinero y un promedio escolar lo suficientemente alto son aceptados en la institución.

Era el primer día de clases, acompañados de el sol se aproximaban los autos en los que se transportaban los jóvenes adinerados aun así muy lejos de ahí en una calle de la ciudad donde pasaban solo 3 o máximo 6 autos dos chicas se encontraban allí tratando de arreglar el auto que –se supone- debía llevarlas a la escuela.

-Sinceramente que debo dejar de aceptar tus invitaciones, Hinata- decía una chica de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

-Lo siento mucho Matsuri, la verdad no se qué paso, el auto estaba funcionado bien- decía una chica de ojos perlados y cabello negro azulado mientras ojeaba el motor del auto tratando de encontrar la falla.

-¿puedes arreglarlo?- dijo la chica de ojos oscuros.

-creo que si-dijo la peli azul.

Mientras tanto en el salón 2-A de la secundaria se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio tomado en una coleta la cual ojeaba con mucho interés una revista de farándula sentada en su escritorio.

Una chica de cabello rosa y ojos esmeraldas entro al salón llamando la atención de la rubia.

-hola, Sakura- dijo muy animada la rubia mientras se paraba y abrazaba a su amiga.

- ¡ya! Ino ¡vas a ahogarme!-decía la peli rosa intentando librarse del abrazo.

- Que amargada estas-dijo la ojiazul liberando a su amiga.

- disculpa? Que quieres decir con eso de amargada!- dijo un poco molesta.

-pues eso mismo! AMARGADA!- grito Ino.

Las dos comenzaron con su discusión de siempre.

-oigan ya basta-dijo una chica de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate la cual acababa de entrar al salón.-acaso siempre que se ven tienen que discutir-

-Ino empezó-dijo la peli rosa.

-he! De que hablas…-dijo la rubia.

-tú eres la inmadura que empieza las peleas-dijo arrogante la ojijade.

Ino estuvo a punto de contestar pero una chica de ojos verde oscuro y cabello rubio tomado en cuatro coletas entro al salón.

-hola chicas-dijo la joven de cuatro coletas.

-hola Temari!-dijo Ino muy animada.

-como te fue en las vacaciones!-decía Sakura igual de animada.

-"parece que de repente se olvidaron de la pelea"- pensaba TenTen pero después se percato de que faltaban algunas personas.-oigan…-dijo llamando la atención de sus amigas- donde están Matsuri y Hinata.

-Vamos Matsuri no estás ayudando nada-decía Hinata mientras las dos "empujaban" en auto de la ojiperla.

-Disculpa por no estar acostumbrada a empujar cosas pesadas-la verdad el auto no se movía ni un centímetro-Hinata quitaste el freno de mano ¿verdad?-

La ojiperla rápidamente camino hacia el puesto del conductor y se dio cuenta que efectivamente el auto no se movía porque el freno de mano seguía puesto.

-ups!-dijo Hinata-lo siento lo olvide.

Quito el freno de mano y volvió a atrás para seguir empujando.

_-_-_ En La Escuela _-_-_

-¿crees que les allá pasado algo malo?-dijo preocupada la peli rosa.

-no, ya hubieran llamado si estuvieran en problemas- dijo Temari.

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo TenTen.

-oigan vamos al patio-propuso Ino-tal vez ellas estén en otro lado de la escuela-

-ok vamos-dijo Temari.

Las cuatro chicas salieron del salón.

_-_-_ Con Hinata Y Matsuri _-_-_

Ahora sí que estaban en problemas, posiblemente le quitarían la licencia de conducir a Hinata y a ambas les pondrían un buen castigo.

-estamos en problemas-dijo Hinata aunque eso ya era bastante obvio.

-¿enserio? Obviamente estamos en problemas, nos van a linchar Hinata- la chica de cabello negro seguía sin creer que hubieran tenido tan poca precaución.

el plan era simple: llevarían el auto a un taller cercano para que lo repararan después buscarían un taxi para que las llevara a la escuela ,solo eso, claro que ¡no contaron con que la calle en la que se habían quedado varadas fuera tan empinada! Y cuando quitaron el freno de mano para poder empujarlo el auto rodo por toda la calle deteniéndose al chocar contra un poste de alumbrado destrozándose una de las luces delanteras del coche.

-vaya si que tenemos mala suerte- dijo Hinata.-ahora que hacemos.

-tenemos 15 minutos para llegar a la escuela-dijo Matsuri.

-olvídalo, nunca llegaremos a tiempo.- Hinata ya se había resignado a llegar tarde ahora se preguntaba si al menos llegarían o acaso faltarían al primer día de clases.

-¡oye! Con esa actitud nunca conquistaras a Naruto-dijo la chica de ojos negros-se mas positiva- grito entusiasmada.

La chica de cabellos azulados se sonrojo al recordar a aquel chico hiperactivo y escandaloso de verdad deseaba volver a verlo lo extrañaba mucho.

De repente el celular de Matsuri comenzó a sonar.

-¿hola? ¡Ah! Sasuke, que bueno que llamas necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Matsuri.

_-_-_ En La Escuela _-_-_

-¿de qué hablas Matsuri?-Un chico azabache de ojos negros hablaba por su celular.

-escucha necesito que vengas a buscarnos- dijo la pelinegra del otro lado de la línea-por favor-rogo.

- ¿a buscar a quien? En que problemas vas a meterme ahora-dijo el azabache en tono de fastidio.

-en ningún problema, solo necesito que me vengas a buscarme a mí y a Hinata-pidió Matsuri.

-de acuerdo-cedió el azabache-¿Dónde están?-

Un rubio de ojos azules entraba por la puerta principal de la escuela llamando la atención de una gran cantidad de chicas que enseguida lo vieron comenzaron a susurrar cosas como: "Que guapo es" "debería invitarlo a salir" y otras cosas más, el chico se limitaba a sonreír.

En ese mismo instante Sasuke salía del edificio lo cual no paso desapercibido para el rubio ni tampoco para el grupo de chicas que estaban ahí las cuales enseguida emitieron un grito de emoción, no era para menos después de todo unos de los chicos más guapos del colegio estaban ahí frente a sus ojos hablando.

-Oye teme a dónde vas ya van a comenzar las clases- decía el chico rubia mientras ojeaba su reloj de mano.

-debo ir por Matsuri parece que se metió en problemas de nuevo- dijo Sasuke.

-oh! Enserio! Entonces voy contigo, apuesto a que puedo ayudar.- dijo el chico entusiasmado.

-no, empeoraras las cosas- dijo Sasuke yéndose del lugar sin darle oportunidad a Naruto de responder.

-diablos, siempre me dejan afuera de todo- mascullo por lo bajo.

Sin mas camino hacia el edificio y se dirigió a su salón.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en una de las mesas que había en el patio, habían recorrido toda la escuela buscando a sus dos amigas pero no las habían visto, estaban seguras que se habían metido en problemas.

-¿qué creen que les sucedió a esas dos?-dijo Ino.

-seguramente se perdieron o algo así- dijo Temari.

Las cuatro suspiraron al tiempo: esas dos sí que eran todo un caso, siempre que estaban juntas algo malo pasaba de verdad debían considerar no volver a dejarlas solas.

-bueno, me parece que debemos irnos al salón ya- dijo TenTen levantándose de la banca.

Las chicas partieron de regreso al salón.

Cuando llegaron todo el mundo ya estaba allí, exceptuando a Hinata Hyuga, Matsuri y Sasuke Uchiha.

-"humm Sasuke tampoco esta, me pregunto si…"-pensaba la peli rosa.

-Sakura!-grito Naruto abrazando a la peli rosa por la espalda, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-he? Naruto? Hola- dijo volteándose para quedar frente a frente con el chico.

-suelta a Sakura!-grito lee otro chico hiperactivo.

De pronto Naruto y Lee estaban discutiendo sobre quien conquistaría a Sakura pero la verdad nadie lograba entender lo que decían solo se escuchaban los gritos del rubio y a Lee hablar sobre que le daría 100 vueltas a la cancha si no lograba conquistar a la peli rosa.

-hay cosas que nunca cambian-dijo TenTen.

-si, a esos dos nunca se les acabara la energía-decía Sakura mientras miraba divertida a Naruto y Lee que ahora se encontraban en una batalla de pulgares.

El salón estaba hecho una caos todo el mundo hablaba con sus compañeros y bolas de papel volaban por encima de la cabeza de todos, solo TenTen y Sakura –que estaban sentadas cerca de la puerta- se percataron de que al salón entraron rápidamente una ojiperla y una chica de ojos oscuros seguidas por un azabache.

-por fin llegaron ¿Qué les paso?-pregunto TenTen.

Las dos chicas empezaron con su relato mientras Sakura tenía una lucha de miradas con el Uchiha, finalmente ella le mando una sonrisa y él se sentó en el puesto que quedaba detrás de TenTen quedando diagonal a ella.

La puerta volvió a abrirse mostrando a un hombre alto de cabello gris.

-hola-dijo el hombre.

-Como que "hola" llega tarde Kakashi sensei-dijo Naruto el cual aun mantenía la batalla de pulgares con Lee.

-Ja! Gane!-grito Lee ya que Naruto al haberse desconcentrado había perdido la batalla.

-he? No es justo! Me distraje!-dijo Naruto.

-debes mantener tu mente concentrada en la batalla-dijo Lee.

Kakashi vio que esos dos empezarían de nuevo así que decidió detenerlos antes de que comenzaran.

-de acuerdo vayan a sentarse-dijo mientras anotaba algo en el pizarrón.

Miro a los chicos que tenía en frente y suspiro.

-"uff! Este será un año largo"-pensó Kakashi.

Esta vez le había tocado un grupo difícil.

Les dedico una sonrisa a todos sus estudiantes-o eso es lo que les pareció a ellos ya que la máscara que usaba su sensei no permitía verlo bien- todos los chicos y chicas allí presentes le devolvieron la sonrisa lo cual solo podía significar una cosa: Ese año seria largo…Muy Largo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto"

Capitulo 2

"Ya Lo Sabia Todo El Mundo"

Una ojiperla se dirigía a su clase de matemáticas, ya estaban en la 5 hora de clase, no habia pasado nada interesante en ese día, excepto por su "pequeño" accidente con el auto y la carrera que tuvieron que hacer para llegar a tiempo y eso que habían llegado 10 minutos tarde, por suerte su profesor era un holgazán y nunca llegaba a tiempo a las clases.

-Hinata! Espérame!- gritaba una chica de cabello rosa y ojos jade.

La peli azul se detuvo y la peli rosa logro alcanzarla.

-tienes clases de matemáticas conmigo?-

Pregunto la ojijade.

-sí, pensaba que ya estarías en el salón-dijo ojiperla, noto que su amiga venia un poco desarreglada y que se veía un poco nerviosa- te sucedió algo?-pregunto.

-he! Pues...- la chica se sonrojo- no nada...esta todo bien- dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

-segura? De repente te has puesto muy roja- decía Hinata tocando la frente de su amiga para confirmar que estuviera bien.

-estoy bien!-dijo quitando la mano de la ojiperla de su frente- debemos ir al salón llegaremos tarde.

Sakura rápidamente siguió el camino hacia el salon, Hinata la seguía mientras se preguntaba por qué la pelirosa actuaba tan extraño.

Mientras tanto en el patio trasero de la escuela se encontraban dos personas fundidas en un delicado beso, el contacto entre los dos lentamente se fue rompiendo y la chica rodeo el cuello del joven para abrazarlo.

-Te extrañe- dijo la joven mientras escondía el rostro en el pecho del chico.

-Yo también...bueno...un poco- dijo el chico rodeándola por la cintura para después volver a besarla.

Neji Hyuga y Tenten Amma la pareja más conocida del instituto, el era uno de los herederos de la famosa empresa Hyuga y ella la hija de un famoso productor de cine, aunque Neji era conocido por ser una persona fría pero parece que Tenten tenía el suficiente calor para derretir la coraza de hierro que rodeaba al hyuga,la mayoría de las chicas babeaban por Neji pero ninguna se atrevía a acercársele ya que era bien sabido que Tenten no era tan amigable cuando se trataban de su hombre, el ojiperla era solo para la chica de cabello castaño y eso ya lo sabía todo el mundo.

Neji dejo de abrazar a Tenten y se fue caminando hacia la entrada.

-oye!-dijo Tenten persiguiendolo,odiaba cuando él hacia eso.

Neji se detuvo, lo que causo que Tenten chocara contra su espalda.

-au!- se quejo la chica.

-debes tener cuidado TenTen, ahora muévete llegaremos tarde a clase-le dijo en tono frio y siguió caminando.

Tenten se limito a seguirlo, no quería discutir, ya más tarde hablarían de eso.

Unos chicos pasaron por el lado de ellos viendo a la chica prácticamente "Comiéndosela con la mirada" pero la joven no se percato de esto , solo el chico se dio cuenta de la expresión de idiotas que tenían los dos estudiantes al ver a SU novia, porque si era SUYA y no permitiría que nadie lo dudara.

El chico se volvió hacia su novia y sin previo aviso la tomo en brazos y se la llevo cargándola.

- qué rayos haces! Bájame ahora Neji Hyuga!- dijo la chica pero el ojiperla la ignoro.

Tenten continúo gritando que la bajara y Neji seguía sin obedecerle porque al fin y al cabo la chica de ojos chocolate era solo para el Hyuga y eso... Ya lo sabía todo el mundo.

-oye! Teme!- grito el hiperactivo rubio.

-Qué rayos quieres ahora?- dijo en tono de fastidio el azabache.

-te quería preguntar donde estuviste en el descanso no te vi por ningún lado!-dijo el ojiazul curioso.

-Estuve...por ahí-dijo el Uchiha.

-No habrás estado fastidiando de nuevo a Sakura!-dijo el Uzumaki.

El Uchiha se mostro nervioso por un segundo pero después volvió a su semblante frio.

-de que hablas Dobe? Después de todo Sakura es la me fastidia todo el tiempo-dijo Sasuke.

- Que bien! Entonces si puedo contarte mi plan para conquistar a Sakura, lo primero que hare...-Bla Bla Bla el Uzumaki seguía hablando pero ya el Uchiha no le prestaba ni una pizca de atención.

Si, el habia estado con Sakura durante el descanso, pero no exactamente para fastidiarla, el tenia una asignatura pendiente con la pelirosa , ellos normalmente compartían besos a escondidas de todos, nadie lo sabía ni siquiera los más cercanos amigos de ambos, era un secreto muy bien guardado por los dos y el esperaba poder mantenerlo en secreto hasta que él y la pelirosa aclararan las cosas, la verdad ya se habia acostumbrado a estar con ella y además ninguna otra chica le llamaba la atencion,era obvio que Sakura deseaba tener algo serio con él pues ya se lo habia dicho anteriormente pero el solo habia respondido que necesitaba pensarlo aunque ya hace mucho tiempo que le dijo eso y las vacaciones ya habían terminado y debía decidirse rápido antes de que uno de los pretendientes de Sakura -porque la chica sí que tenía muchos- intentara algo.

-oye teme estas escuchándome-Naruto ya se habia percatado de que Sasuke estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.-TEME!-grito.

-Qué rayos te pasa! Quieres dejarme sordo!- dijo Sasuke.

-Préstame atención cuando te hablo he estado aquí parado hablando como un idiota!-Dijo Naruto fingiendo enfado.

-es que acaso puedes hablar sin parecer un idiota? Da igual vámonos a clases-dijo para después irse caminando.

-He! Espera! Un momento me acabas de llamar idiota?-dijo un confundido Naruto.

Y es si, Naruto Uzumaki era un idiota y eso...Ya lo sabía todo el mundo.

Una hermosa chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio se acercaba a la cancha de futbol-la cual estaba vacía ya que estaban en horario de clases-en donde se encontraba un chica sentado en las gradas.

-Hola Kiba- dijo Ino en un tono dulce, el cual solo usaba con el Inuzuka.

-ah...hola Ino que haces aquí?-dijo el chico.

-quería verte-dijo la Yamanaka sonrojándose.

-Para qué?-dijo el castaño confundido.

"Para qué?" Es que acaso era tonto obviamente la chica gustaba del Inuzuka pero... El nunca se daba cuenta siempre le mandaba indirectas pero él nunca las entendía por qué tenía que gustarle un chico tan cabeza dura!

El punto es que Ino yamanaka estaba muy enamorada de Kiba Inuzuka y eso...Ya lo sabía todo el mundo.

Las clases habían culminado, la mayoría de los estudiantes salían de la secundaria para dirigirse a sus casas, solo los chicos del equipo de futbol se quedaron ya que ellos tenían practica, lo que implico que las chicas se quedaran ya que tanto temari, hinata y Matsuri necesitaban que alguno las llevara a su casa, Tenten se habia quedado para observar a su novio la única que faltaba era Ino ya que Sasuke le habia pedido a Sakura que se quedara ya que necesitaba hablar con ella.

Mientras los chicos practicaban las chicas se pusieron a charlar.

-oye Sakura- dijo Tenten-que es lo que quiere hablar Sasuke contigo?-pregunto.

-Mmm...No lo sé- dijo nerviosa.

-y porque te pones tan nerviosa-pregunto Temari-acaso hay algo que no nos has contado-dijo Temari.

-no! Ustedes saben que yo les cuento todo-dijo mientras sonreía para tranquilizar a sus amigas.

-si eso espero-dijo Temari pero no habia quedado tan convencida de la respuesta de la Pelirosa.

-oye Hinata, dile a Naruto que te lleve a tu casa- dijo Tenten.

-he! que! por qué?-pregunto la ojiperla comenzando a sonrojarse.

-es que tu primo y yo vamos a ir a almorzar después de la práctica y... Pues-dijo mirando a la Hyuga.

-no te quieren con ellos, Hinata!-dijo Matsuri.

-Calla Matsuri-Dijo Tenten-no es eso Hinata...-Dijo la castaña para que la ojiperla no se sintiera ofendida.

-tranquila Tenten, entiendo que quieras pasar tiempo con Neji, no se han visto en todas las vacaciones-dijo Hinata con esa sonrisa que calmaba a todo el mundo.

-entonces le pedirás a Naruto que te lleve-dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa picara.

-he...no...Yo-dijo confundida la chica de cabello oscuro.

-oh! Vamos Hinata si sigues así Naruto nunca te prestara atención-Dijo la chica de 4 coletas.

-he? pero es que yo...-dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa.-yo...-la chica comenzó a sonrojarse-yo...-parecía que iba a sufrir de un desmayo.

-TU QUEE!-gritaron las demás chicas.

La practica termino y todos se dispusieron a irse, Sasuke y Sakura se fueron enseguida sin despedirse de nadie y parece que el azabache se habia olvidado de alguien.

-QUE! Como que se fue!-decía una chica de ojos y cabello oscuro.

-Si ya se fue-dijo un chico de cabello rojizo y ojos aguamarina-vamos te llevare a casa-.

-he? Enserio?-dijo un poco ilusionada por la reciente actitud del chico hacia a ella.

-si no fuera enserio no te lo estaría diciendo, vamos-dijo dirigiendo al parqueadero.

La chica solo lo siguió.

Sabaku No Gaara: ese era el nombre de aquel chico, el cual era bastante frio, pero igual eso no impedía que las chicas se le acercaran con intenciones de conquistarlo.

Aunque Gaara y Matsuri eran buenos amigos, ya que él era uno de los mejores amigos de Sasuke, pero la relación habia cambiado un poco desde la última vez que se vieron ya que en la fiesta de fin de año Matsuri le habia dicho que estaba enamorada de él y Gaara la habia rechazado, por eso cuando estaban ellos dos solos era muy incomodo para la chica.

Así la escuela se fue vaciando por completo, el primer día de clases habia culminado pero les faltaban muchos más.

XxXxXxX

Ok, que les ha parecido este capítulo, espero les haya gustado.

Dejo algunos interrogantes.

Que pasara con Sasuke y Sakura?

Y con Matsuri y Gaara?

Cuál es el apellido de Matsuri?

Les gusto el NejiTen?


End file.
